Cat & Mouse
by Yuugi Moto
Summary: Kyo and Yuki both like each other, but neither know of it. Sooner or later, they're going to tell each other about their love! Warning: Yuki x Kyo Yaoi. Read & Review!
1. NonLemon Version

Hello everyone! I just had like the most randomest idea for a Furuba ficcie and so here it is! It's a one shot ficcie. Hope you enjoy!

(AN: Author Notes, if any.)

_Blah - _Thoughts (Except for the Ring! and Ding-Dong! parts)

**_"Blah" _**- Flash Back/Remembering events

I d o n o t o w n F u r u b a ( F r u i t s B a s k e t ) a n d / o r i t ' s c h a r r i e s.

Sooooooooo doooooooooooooon't suuuuuuuuuuuuuue meeeeeeeeeeee!

Cat & Mouse

* * *

Kyo grinned as he lay on his back on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking of what he was going to do soon. Do with his love. Who was his love? Why… a certain little nezumi.

_Yuki…_

Kyo purred as an image of the beautiful rat came into his mind. He wanted to hold Yuki right then and there in his arms. He wanted to kiss those soft lips. He wanted to say sweet soothing words into the rat's ear. He wanted to lay with him in bed, knowing it would last forever. He wanted his dream to come true after so long. Only thing was keeping him from his dream... Yuki didn't know of Kyo's love for him. Kyo was always silently loving him from afar, only times he ever really talked to him were when they fought… and Kyo hated when he fought the cute rat. But it seemed to be the only way to get his attention …

Kyo sighed softly, turning on his side. Any minute now, Tohru Honda was going to be coming up the stairs and saying she was ready to go shopping. Today, both Yuki and Kyo said they'd go with her to the markets.

Kyo had plans… He would go to the market with Tohru, find something special and nice for the moment he was planning on later… then come back home with Tohru and Yuki, going up into his room – and prepare for the special moment where he would confess his love to Yuki.

_I will do this… I CAN do this…_

Last time Kyo wanted to show Yuki he cared for him, they just ended up with another fight – along with a half burned kitchen. Kyo had tried to make a meal for the rat, but he accidentally left the burner on the stove on too long, thus causing the fire… This happened when they had to stay alone together in the house for two days. Yuki was so ticked off at him, that Kyo just decided to clean up the kitchen by himself and then shut himself away in his room. Kyo didn't know it but Yuki was concerned on the second day when Kyo didn't come out of his room. Kyo just thought that Yuki didn't care…

No matter what, even if Yuki didn't share the same feelings for him – he was still going to tell him of his love he held in his heart of the rat. He rather have the rat know and not love him back, then keep it all hidden inside – where it could hurt at least one of them.

"Kyo-kun?"

Kyo blinked as he heard the female's soft voice. He smiled softly to himself. "Yes?"

Tohru smiled. "Sohma-kun and I are ready to go shopping. Are you ready?"

_More then ever…_

Kyo got up from his bed and stretched slightly, before nodding and grabbing his blue sweater, slipping it on. He then walked out of his room and down the stairs with Tohru.

"Sohma-kun is waiting for us on the front porch."

"Hn…"

Yuki stood there on the front porch, waiting for Tohru and Kyo to come out to go shopping together. Tohru had to go and pick up some more groceries and both the neko and nezumi agreed to help her with her things. He sighed softly as the thought of Kyo entered his mind. That sexy orange haired cat… Yuki blushed softly at his thought. Oh how he wished Kyo knew he cared so much about him, wanting to kiss his lips and his body, wanting to hold him and lightly tickle his body, knowing Kyo was so ticklish. He wanted to do so much to Kyo… Hug him, kiss him, touch him, make love to him…

"Sohma-Kun! We're ready to go!"

Yuki blinked and pulled out of his thoughts, turning slightly to see Tohru and Kyo standing there. Yuki had a blush on his cheeks and quickly turned his head away so Tohru and Kyo wouldn't see it. Unfortunately for him, they both did see it.

"Oh dear! Sohma-kun, are you alright? Your face is red; your not getting a fever are you?" Tohru went over to Yuki and placed a hand over his forehead. Yuki sweatdropped and laughed nervously, his blush going away now.

"No, I'm fine Miss Honda."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should stay home and-"

"I'm fine, really."

"Okay then…"

Kyo watched Yuki carefully. If he was fine and wasn't coming down with a fever or anything… why was his face red? He frowned. He wanted to know what was up with the rat. He shook his head and pretended it was nothing to Tohru and Yuki and began to walk down the steps and down the path-walk. "Come on… let's go already…"

"Oh! You're going shopping the three of you! Well, have fun!" Shigure came out from his office and smiled at them. "Be safe!"

Tohru nodded and grabbed Yuki's hand, sort of dragging Yuki to catch up with Kyo.

"Wait up Kyo-kun!"

Shigure grinned up to his ears as he watched the three of them go off.

_**"I will tell that rat that I love him… tomorrow night!"**_

Those were the words Kyo spoke to himself the morning before today. Kyo was walking past Shigure's office as he spoke these words, not knowing Shigure was in his office. He giggled and walked back into his office, getting ready himself for later…

* * *

Yuki blushed softly as Tohru took his hand in hers. Tohru didn't seem to notice Yuki's uneasiness. Kyo looked back to see if they had followed him at all and his eyes glanced down at Yuki and Tohru's hands that were holding together. He then looked up to see Yuki's blush. This made a sickening feeling churn in his stomach. Kyo tried so hard not to show hurt on his face, but Yuki spotted it easily.

"What's wrong with you now, stupid cat?"

Kyo blinked and stared at Yuki, before glaring at him and turning back away from him, digging his hands deep into his pants pockets. "Why do you care, damn rat?"

"Hn… Just keep walking and stop causing so much trouble."

Kyo growled. "All I did was look at you guys to see if you two caught up to me! How is that against the law? Damnit!" Kyo mumbled to himself and just kept to himself and kept walking. Tohru sighed softly, while Yuki shook his head and glanced down at the ground.

* * *

Tohru smiled as she picked up her items she needed to make special little cakes for everyone. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure liked her New Years Cakes; she decided to make them all year around instead of just on the one day.

Yuki smiled at Tohru. "So Miss Honda, I see you're getting more items for your cakes?" Tohru smiled back to Yuki and nodded. "Hai, you, Kyo, and Shigure seem to like them so much."

"Well you are a very good cook, Miss Honda."

Tohru flushed and giggled. "Thank you, Sohma-kun." Yuki chuckled and nodded. "You're welcome, Miss Honda." Tohru then blinked, remembering Kyo didn't come into the store with her and Yuki and she saw him go into another store.

"Sohma-kun? Do you know where Kyo-kun went? I saw him go to another store, I just can't remember which one."

"Hai, I remember. Kyo mumbled something about going to 'The Shack' to look for something. We can go get him after we're done here if he's still there."

"Oh, Ok!" Tohru smiled and went back to picking out the items she needed for cooking.

Yuki glanced off away from Tohru, staring out a nearby window. He blinked as he spotted a man and a woman, talking to each other, then the man took out a golden colored ring, and slipped it on the woman's finger. She smiled and hugged the man, giving him fits full of kisses. This scene made something click inside Yuki's mind. Yuki smirked softly, and then turned to Tohru again.

"Miss Honda… I'm going to go and find Kyo right now, since you're just about done. You know how he can get into fights with others very quickly."

Tohru blinked and looked at Yuki, then nodded. "Okay. Be safe!"

Yuki smiled at the girl. "I will. You be safe too, Miss Honda." With that, Yuki turned from Tohru to leave her for her shopping just for awhile and left the store. He saw the store 'The Shack' of where Kyo had gone to. He was halfway making his way to the store, when he saw Kyo step out, with a little black velvet box. Yuki gasped softly and stepped off to the side, hiding himself from the cat.

"Alright… So far so good! I just have to give this to him tonight!"

Kyo walked past Yuki, but then stopped a bit of a ways from the rat. Kyo opened the box, peering at the item inside of the box. He had gotten a silver colored ring, with nice carvings of some sorts of symbols on it.

Yuki kept listening to see if Kyo would say anything else. And Kyo did.

"O-okay… I can do this. I just have to give him the ring and then… then I'll ask him if he'll be my boyfriend." Kyo nodded to himself. "Yes… I'll ask the rat if he'll be my boyfriend… and he'll say yes… I know he will. I'm not backing out of this now!"

Yuki blinked, his jaw dropping somewhat as he listened to the words that fell from the neko's lips. Kyo… loved him? And he was going to give him that ring and ask him to be his boyfriend! Yuki's heart seemed to jump up in down with joy. Yuki smiled to himself. He had always had an awful crush on Kyo, but could never to come to tell the orange haired boy. He made sure that Kyo was far away from him till he slipped out back in the opening and then went into the store that Kyo came out of.

_Ring!_

"Hm?"

There was an old man behind the counter, obviously the owner or a worker of the shop. He smiled at Yuki as he walked in.

"Hello, my boy. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Yuki smiled back to the man and bowed, being polite. "Hai… I was wondering if you had any rings or bracelets or something I could get for a certain someone…"

Yuki couldn't help but blush as the man chuckled and winked at him.

"Is it for that orange top boy who just came here?"

Yuki blinked. "How did you know?" The man just chuckled again.

"Let's just say I know a lot about love and relationships. Ah yes… a ring, I have one more left. It's a silver one, the other ring that matches the one that that orange top boy bought. It's a two lovers set of rings. Both lovers give the other one of these silver rings, when they confess their love for each other, and it is said that the god of love will cast happiness on both of them."

Yuki smiled at the thought of having wonderful happiness with Kyo. No more fighting with each other, no more yelling, and maybe even if they were lucky, no Akito trying to ruin anything for the both of them.

"I'll take it… How much is it?" Yuki asked, pulling his little money bag from his back pants pocket. The man smiled.

"For orange top, I gave him 20 off, so it will only cost 100 yen for you like it did for him."

Yuki smiled and pulled out 100 yen from the bag and then tucked it back in his pocket. The man took the money and then gave Yuki the ring. The ring was in a little black velvet box of its own, but the box was opened for Yuki to look at it. Yuki check it out, the ring has the same carved symbols on it just like Kyo's ring. Yuki bowed to the man again.

"Domo Arigatou…"

The man laughed. "Of course! Please come by again my friend!"

Yuki smiled and waved to the man, then closed the box, and walked out of the store, the bell on the top of the door ringing as Yuki left.

The man grinned up to his ears. He started laughing. "Oh Yuki, Kyo. You two just have been match made!" The man pulled off his fake white beard and fake white hair on his head, to reveal a snickering black haired perverted year of the dog…

* * *

Yuki smiled as he pulled the box out from his pocket and looked inside again. He just couldn't stop staring at the item, thinking of the wonderful things that were yet to happen…

"Sohma-kun! There you are!"

Yuki blinked as he looked up from his little black velvet box and up to see Tohru and Kyo coming up his way. He quickly shut the box and tucked it back into his back pants pocket. He hoped that neither of them saw the box. Yuki smiled at them both, but more to Tohru, as a cover up that he was still himself and nothing was going on.

"Hello Miss Honda. Did you get everything you needed?"

Tohru smiled and nodded. "A-huh! Kyo came in the store just as I was paying for everything. He asked where you were, and I told him he went to go look for you but he said he didn't see you come in the store he was at to get him. Where did you go?"

Yuki shook his head and smiled. "I went to the bathroom and I just came out. I was about to go find the stupid cat but then I saw you two come out together and now here we are."

Kyo growled at Yuki. "Damn rat! Stop calling me stupid!"

"Oh please don't fight you two!" Tohru plead.

Kyo sighed. "Fine… Let's just go home."

_So I can get what I want to do, done._

Kyo smirked at his thought and started walking off to go home.

"Um… Kyo-kun?"

"Hmm?" Kyo looked back to Tohru and Yuki.

"Home… is the other way."

"Nani?" Kyo sweatdropped. Yuki sighed and shook his head.

"Baka neko, you're going the wrong way…"

Kyo sweatdropped and blushed from embarrassment. "I know where I'm going! I was just checking to see if you guys would notice… yeah, that's it! Now let's go home, sheesh!"

Kyo huffed and mumbled to himself as he tucked his hands in his jacket pockets and stomped off past Yuki and Tohru and to the right way home. Tohru just giggled, while Yuki secretly smiled.

* * *

"Oh! You three are home! Wonderful! Did you get everything you needed, Tohru?"

Tohru smiled at Shigure and nodded. "Yup! I got everything!"

"Yuki and Kyo didn't fight now did they?"

Yuki and Kyo both gave death glares to Shigure. Shigure just laughed and waved at them slightly.

"No, they didn't. They yelled at each other a bit, but that was all!" Tohru exclaimed as she walked into the Sohma's kitchen to put the items away for now.

Shigure blinked. "Only yelled a bit? Wow! You two are getting along a lot well now aren't you?"

"Shut up!" Both Kyo and Yuki said in unison, blushing madly. Shigure laughed and walked off into the kitchen to help Tohru, before either one of Kyo or Yuki started to beat him to a pulp.

Kyo sighed, took off his shoes at the front door, next to Tohru's and then walked up the stairs, going to his room. When he got half way up the stairs, he stopped and turned to Yuki whom was just getting his shoes off.

"Hey… Yuki?"

Yuki blinked and looked up at Kyo. "Hai?"

"Can… you and I talk later on? Out at your secret base?"

Yuki mentally smirked. He nodded to the neko. "O…kay." He raised a brow at Kyo, making it look like if Kyo had grown two heads. "I don't see why you'd want to talk to me, stupid cat."

Kyo growled and stomped up all the rest of the way up the stairs and into his room, slamming his door shut. Yuki grinned and chuckled lightly to himself. He pulled out his little black velvet box from his pocket. Shigure walked out from the kitchen and snuck into his office. Tohru came out from the kitchen afterwards and walked into the living room, just at the time Yuki opened the ring box and took the ring out, staring at it. Tohru gasped.

* * *

Kyo huffed and then sighed, sitting down on his bed. He pulled out his own little box and opened it up, staring down at the ring he had bought for Yuki. He smiled and blushed as the image of that rat poped into his head.

_Yuki..._

Kyo got up and tucked the ring in his pocket, leaving the box on his desk. He then went to his door and opened it, and started to walk down the stairs.

* * *

"Oh! It's beautiful! And you got it for Kyo-kun? That's so cute, Sohma-kun!"

Yuki blushed as Tohru clapped her hands, going on and on about how cute Kyo and himself would be together. Yuki shook his head softly. "I don't think he'd like me back though, but that's not going to stop me, Miss Honda." Tohru smiled and nodded.

"Yes! You should still tell him!"

Kyo blinked at the last part he heard from Tohru. He walked over to Yuki and Tohru, staring at the nezumi. Yuki blinked and stared back up at Kyo. Yuki quickly tucked the ring back in his pocket, forgetting to put it back in it's box.

"Let's go... to your Secret Base..."

"Alright..."

Yuki got up and smiled at Tohru, then went to the front door with Kyo and they both put their shoes on. They both then walked out to the front porch, Yuki closing the door behind them. Kyo sighed and headed off to Yuki's Secret Base, with Yuki behind him. Yuki and Kyo kept quiet on their walk to Yuki's Secret Base. Needless to say, they were both nervous.

When they reached Yuki's Secret Base they both stood there, quiet for the moment, till Yuki broke the silence.

"Um.. What did you want to talk to me about?..."

Kyo sighed and shook his head, then stared up at Yuki in his eyes. Yuki blinked and blushed softly, turning his head away from Kyo's gaze. Kyo then tucked his hand in his pocket, to pull out the ring he bought. He took a few steps towards the rat, took his left hand and slipped the ring he bought on Yuki's left ring finger. Yuki blinked and looked at Kyo, blushing even more. He then stared down at the ring. Yuki's eyes grew wide, and smirked, glancing up at Kyo whom was now staring down at the ground, blushing like a mad man.

"I... um.. I ah.."

He stopped when he heard Yuki laughing. He glanced up at the rat, trying to find out what was so funny. He watched as Yuki stopped laughing and pulled out something from his pocket. Yuki then took Kyo's left hand and slipped on a silver ring that looked just like his on his ring finger! Yuki grinned at Kyo and kissed him softly but yet so tenderly on his lips.

"I love you too, Kyo."

A goofy grin made it's way on Kyo's face. Yuki chuckled and took Kyo in his arms, hugging him tightly. He leaned forward like if he were to whisper something in the neko's ear, but instead he licked up Kyo's neck, making the cat shiver with enjoyment. Yuki grinned and hugged Kyo tighter, snuggling him almost. Kyo smirked and purred in Yuki's ear, nuzzling the side of his face with his nose. Yuki chuckled and started to pet Kyo on his head.

"Good Kitty."

Kyo pretened to meow and nuzzled Yuki again. Yuki just smiled and shook his head and then let go of his new lover.

"Let's get home. I bet Tohru and Shigure are wondering where we are so late at night."

Kyo pouted but then just nodded. "Alright."

So both the neko and nezumi walked back to the Sohma House, hand in hand. When they finaly reached the house, they both blinked as they found a note on the front door, hand writen by Shigure.

_**Hey there you two! Yes, Yuki and Kyo. I have decided to take little Tohru out to dinner with me, so that leaves you two home alone! Hehe, have a fun night you two naughty boys!**_

_**- Shigure**_

_**P.S.- And in case you two didn't know yet, I was the one whom was dressed up as the old man at the store at which you two bought your rings at. I knew you two loved each other from the start! Well, tata!**_

Yuki and Kyo both sweatdropped.

"That bastard... I will get him..."

Yuki chuckled and shook his head, wrapping his arm around Kyo's waist. "You know... being alone, just the two of us sort of turns me on..."

Kyo shivered when Yuki teasingly stroked his area with his hand. Yuki grinned and did it again, this time a bit more effectively. Kyo moaned softly then began to purr.

"Do you like that kitty?"

Kyo nodded.

Yuki grinned. "Does kittey want more?"

Kyo nodded again. Yuki chuckled and took his hand away from Kyo's area and grabbed his hand, dragging him up to his room. There... was heard to be a fits full of moans for the rest of the evening...

* * *

_Ding-Dong!_

Hatori blinked as he answered the door, finding Tohru and Shigure standing there.

"What do you two want?"

Shigure grinned. "Oh we were out, eating dinner and I thought maybe it would be fun to come and stay over night with you, Hatori! How's that sound?"

Hatori sweatdropped but let them in anyways. "And why are you staying over night again?"

Shigure chuckled softly and leaned over to Hatori's ear, whispering to him. A wide smirk appeared on his face and just shook his head, walking out of the living room and into the hallway. "I'll let Momiji know you're here."

Shigure smiled and laughed as he sat down on the floor, Tohru sitting next to him. "What did you tell Hatori, Shigure?" Shigure shook his head. "Oh nothing, nothing!"

"Tohruuuuu!"

"Oh! Momiji!

"Hello Tohru."

"Oh, and Haru! Hello!"

"You're staying over night? That's wonderful! We can have a slumber party!"

Hatsuharu walked over to Shigrue and smiled down at him. "So.. I hear from Hatori, Kyo and Yuki are still at your house.. banging each other, huh?"

Shigure just laughed, shaking his head as a sign to shut up about it for Tohru and Momiji were present. Tohru blinked for a moment, then grew worried.

"Oh no! They're fighting! We should go stop them!"

Shigure sweatdropped and patted Tohru's shoulder. "No, no... They're not fighting.. just... having fun."

Tohru blinked, still not getting it. "Um... ok."

Shigure chuckled and shook his head, looking out from a nearby window in the living room of Hatori's house. Indeed, that Kyo and Yuki were having fun...

* * *

**The End** (Sorta)

Woot! I finished it finaly! Well.. There was going to be more ... "more" as in Kyo and Yuki.. doing.. stuff (grin). But if I'm caught here by mom as I'm typing it up, I'll be in BIG trouble, so I'm gonna write that part at school where nobody can see it! It'll be the 'Real Ending'. This is just the edited, semi-ending. Hehe. Ja ne for now! Please leave nice reviews for me!


	2. Lemon Version

Alrighty! Mom's in bed and now it's time to write the "Real Ending"! Mwaha! Hope you enjoy! If you can't deal with Lemons, then just read the first one I posted on here. This one is for Yaoi Lemon lovers. (smiles)

(AN: Author Notes, if any.)

_Blah - _Thoughts (Except for the Ring! and Ding-Dong! parts)

**_"Blah" _**- Flash Back/Remembering events

I d o n o t o w n F u r u b a ( F r u i t s B a s k e t ) a n d / o r i t ' s c h a r r i e s.

Sooooooooo doooooooooooooon't suuuuuuuuuuuuuue meeeeeeeeeeee!

The Real Version of Cat & Mouse

* * *

Kyo grinned as he lay on his back on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking of what he was going to do soon. Do with his love. Who was his love? Why… a certain little nezumi.

_Yuki…_

Kyo purred as an image of the beautiful rat came into his mind. He wanted to hold Yuki right then and there in his arms. He wanted to kiss those soft lips. He wanted to say sweet soothing words into the rat's ear. He wanted to lay with him in bed, knowing it would last forever. He wanted his dream to come true after so long. Only thing was keeping him from his dream... Yuki didn't know of Kyo's love for him. Kyo was always silently loving him from afar, only times he ever really talked to him were when they fought… and Kyo hated when he fought the cute rat. But it seemed to be the only way to get his attention …

Kyo sighed softly, turning on his side. Any minute now, Tohru Honda was going to be coming up the stairs and saying she was ready to go shopping. Today, both Yuki and Kyo said they'd go with her to the markets.

Kyo had plans… He would go to the market with Tohru, find something special and nice for the moment he was planning on later… then come back home with Tohru and Yuki, going up into his room – and prepare for the special moment where he would confess his love to Yuki.

_I will do this… I CAN do this…_

Last time Kyo wanted to show Yuki he cared for him, they just ended up with another fight – along with a half burned kitchen. Kyo had tried to make a meal for the rat, but he accidentally left the burner on the stove on too long, thus causing the fire… This happened when they had to stay alone together in the house for two days. Yuki was so ticked off at him, that Kyo just decided to clean up the kitchen by himself and then shut himself away in his room. Kyo didn't know it but Yuki was concerned on the second day when Kyo didn't come out of his room. Kyo just thought that Yuki didn't care…

No matter what, even if Yuki didn't share the same feelings for him – he was still going to tell him of his love he held in his heart of the rat. He rather have the rat know and not love him back, then keep it all hidden inside – where it could hurt at least one of them.

"Kyo-kun?"

Kyo blinked as he heard the female's soft voice. He smiled softly to himself. "Yes?"

Tohru smiled. "Sohma-kun and I are ready to go shopping. Are you ready?"

_More then ever…_

Kyo got up from his bed and stretched slightly, before nodding and grabbing his blue sweater, slipping it on. He then walked out of his room and down the stairs with Tohru.

"Sohma-kun is waiting for us on the front porch."

"Hn…"

* * *

Yuki stood there on the front porch, waiting for Tohru and Kyo to come out to go shopping together. Tohru had to go and pick up some more groceries and both the neko and nezumi agreed to help her with her things. He sighed softly as the thought of Kyo entered his mind. That sexy orange haired cat… Yuki blushed softly at his thought. Oh how he wished Kyo knew he cared so much about him, wanting to kiss his lips and his body, wanting to hold him and lightly tickle his body, knowing Kyo was so ticklish. He wanted to do so much to Kyo… Hug him, kiss him, touch him, make love to him…

"Sohma-Kun! We're ready to go!"

Yuki blinked and pulled out of his thoughts, turning slightly to see Tohru and Kyo standing there. Yuki had a blush on his cheeks and quickly turned his head away so Tohru and Kyo wouldn't see it. Unfortunately for him, they both did see it.

"Oh dear! Sohma-kun, are you alright? Your face is red; your not getting a fever are you?" Tohru went over to Yuki and placed a hand over his forehead. Yuki sweatdropped and laughed nervously, his blush going away now.

"No, I'm fine Miss Honda."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should stay home and-"

"I'm fine, really."

"Okay then…"

Kyo watched Yuki carefully. If he was fine and wasn't coming down with a fever or anything… why was his face red? He frowned. He wanted to know what was up with the rat. He shook his head and pretended it was nothing to Tohru and Yuki and began to walk down the steps and down the path-walk. "Come on… let's go already…"

"Oh! You're going shopping the three of you! Well, have fun!" Shigure came out from his office and smiled at them. "Be safe!"

Tohru nodded and grabbed Yuki's hand, sort of dragging Yuki to catch up with Kyo.

"Wait up Kyo-kun!"

Shigure grinned up to his ears as he watched the three of them go off.

"_**I will tell that rat that I love him… tomorrow night!"**_

Those were the words Kyo spoke to himself the morning before today. Kyo was walking past Shigure's office as he spoke these words, not knowing Shigure was in his office. He giggled and walked back into his office, getting ready himself for later…

* * *

Yuki blushed softly as Tohru took his hand in hers. Tohru didn't seem to notice Yuki's uneasiness. Kyo looked back to see if they had followed him at all and his eyes glanced down at Yuki and Tohru's hands that were holding together. He then looked up to see Yuki's blush. This made a sickening feeling churn in his stomach. Kyo tried so hard not to show hurt on his face, but Yuki spotted it easily.

"What's wrong with you now, stupid cat?"

Kyo blinked and stared at Yuki, before glaring at him and turning back away from him, digging his hands deep into his pants pockets. "Why do you care, damn rat?"

"Hn… Just keep walking and stop causing so much trouble."

Kyo growled. "All I did was look at you guys to see if you two caught up to me! How is that against the law? Damnit!" Kyo mumbled to himself and just kept to himself and kept walking. Tohru sighed softly, while Yuki shook his head and glanced down at the ground.

* * *

Tohru smiled as she picked up her items she needed to make special little cakes for everyone. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure liked her New Years Cakes; she decided to make them all year around instead of just on the one day.

Yuki smiled at Tohru. "So Miss Honda, I see you're getting more items for your cakes?" Tohru smiled back to Yuki and nodded. "Hai, you, Kyo, and Shigure seem to like them so much."

"Well you are a very good cook, Miss Honda."

Tohru flushed and giggled. "Thank you, Sohma-kun." Yuki chuckled and nodded. "You're welcome, Miss Honda." Tohru then blinked, remembering Kyo didn't come into the store with her and Yuki and she saw him go into another store.

"Sohma-kun? Do you know where Kyo-kun went? I saw him go to another store, I just can't remember which one."

"Hai, I remember. Kyo mumbled something about going to 'The Shack' to look for something. We can go get him after we're done here if he's still there."

"Oh, Ok!" Tohru smiled and went back to picking out the items she needed for cooking.

Yuki glanced off away from Tohru, staring out a nearby window. He blinked as he spotted a man and a woman, talking to each other, then the man took out a golden colored ring, and slipped it on the woman's finger. She smiled and hugged the man, giving him fits full of kisses. This scene made something click inside Yuki's mind. Yuki smirked softly, and then turned to Tohru again.

"Miss Honda… I'm going to go and find Kyo right now, since you're just about done. You know how he can get into fights with others very quickly."

Tohru blinked and looked at Yuki, then nodded. "Okay. Be safe!"

Yuki smiled at the girl. "I will. You be safe too, Miss Honda." With that, Yuki turned from Tohru to leave her for her shopping just for awhile and left the store. He saw the store 'The Shack' of where Kyo had gone to. He was halfway making his way to the store, when he saw Kyo step out, with a little black velvet box. Yuki gasped softly and stepped off to the side, hiding himself from the cat.

"Alright… So far so good! I just have to give this to him tonight!"

Kyo walked past Yuki, but then stopped a bit of a ways from the rat. Kyo opened the box, peering at the item inside of the box. He had gotten a silver colored ring, with nice carvings of some sorts of symbols on it.

Yuki kept listening to see if Kyo would say anything else. And Kyo did.

"O-okay… I can do this. I just have to give him the ring and then… then I'll ask him if he'll be my boyfriend." Kyo nodded to himself. "Yes… I'll ask the rat if he'll be my boyfriend… and he'll say yes… I know he will. I'm not backing out of this now!"

Yuki blinked, his jaw dropping somewhat as he listened to the words that fell from the neko's lips. Kyo… loved him? And he was going to give him that ring and ask him to be his boyfriend! Yuki's heart seemed to jump up in down with joy. Yuki smiled to himself. He had always had an awful crush on Kyo, but could never to come to tell the orange haired boy. He made sure that Kyo was far away from him till he slipped out back in the opening and then went into the store that Kyo came out of.

_Ring!_

"Hm?"

There was an old man behind the counter, obviously the owner or a worker of the shop. He smiled at Yuki as he walked in.

"Hello, my boy. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Yuki smiled back to the man and bowed, being polite. "Hai… I was wondering if you had any rings or bracelets or something I could get for a certain someone…"

Yuki couldn't help but blush as the man chuckled and winked at him.

"Is it for that orange top boy who just came here?"

Yuki blinked. "How did you know?" The man just chuckled again.

"Let's just say I know a lot about love and relationships. Ah yes… a ring, I have one more left. It's a silver one, the other ring that matches the one that that orange top boy bought. It's a two lovers set of rings. Both lovers give the other one of these silver rings, when they confess their love for each other, and it is said that the god of love will cast happiness on both of them."

Yuki smiled at the thought of having wonderful happiness with Kyo. No more fighting with each other, no more yelling, and maybe even if they were lucky, no Akito trying to ruin anything for the both of them.

"I'll take it… How much is it?" Yuki asked, pulling his little money bag from his back pants pocket. The man smiled.

"For orange top, I gave him 20 off, so it will only cost 100 yen for you like it did for him."

Yuki smiled and pulled out 100 yen from the bag and then tucked it back in his pocket. The man took the money and then gave Yuki the ring. The ring was in a little black velvet box of its own, but the box was opened for Yuki to look at it. Yuki check it out, the ring has the same carved symbols on it just like Kyo's ring. Yuki bowed to the man again.

"Domo Arigatou…"

The man laughed. "Of course! Please come by again my friend!"

Yuki smiled and waved to the man, then closed the box, and walked out of the store, the bell on the top of the door ringing as Yuki left.

The man grinned up to his ears. He started laughing. "Oh Yuki, Kyo. You two just have been match made!" The man pulled off his fake white beard and fake white hair on his head, to reveal a snickering black haired perverted year of the dog…

* * *

Yuki smiled as he pulled the box out from his pocket and looked inside again. He just couldn't stop staring at the item, thinking of the wonderful things that were yet to happen…

"Sohma-kun! There you are!"

Yuki blinked as he looked up from his little black velvet box and up to see Tohru and Kyo coming up his way. He quickly shut the box and tucked it back into his back pants pocket. He hoped that neither of them saw the box. Yuki smiled at them both, but more to Tohru, as a cover up that he was still himself and nothing was going on.

"Hello Miss Honda. Did you get everything you needed?"

Tohru smiled and nodded. "A-huh! Kyo came in the store just as I was paying for everything. He asked where you were, and I told him he went to go look for you but he said he didn't see you come in the store he was at to get him. Where did you go?"

Yuki shook his head and smiled. "I went to the bathroom and I just came out. I was about to go find the stupid cat but then I saw you two come out together and now here we are."

Kyo growled at Yuki. "Damn rat! Stop calling me stupid!"

"Oh please don't fight you two!" Tohru plead.

Kyo sighed. "Fine… Let's just go home."

_So I can get what I want to do, done._

Kyo smirked at his thought and started walking off to go home.

"Um… Kyo-kun?"

"Hmm?" Kyo looked back to Tohru and Yuki.

"Home… is the other way."

"Nani?" Kyo sweatdropped. Yuki sighed and shook his head.

"Baka neko, you're going the wrong way…"

Kyo sweatdropped and blushed from embarrassment. "I know where I'm going! I was just checking to see if you guys would notice… yeah, that's it! Now let's go home, sheesh!"

Kyo huffed and mumbled to himself as he tucked his hands in his jacket pockets and stomped off past Yuki and Tohru and to the right way home. Tohru just giggled, while Yuki secretly smiled.

* * *

"Oh! You three are home! Wonderful! Did you get everything you needed, Tohru?"

Tohru smiled at Shigure and nodded. "Yup! I got everything!"

"Yuki and Kyo didn't fight now did they?"

Yuki and Kyo both gave death glares to Shigure. Shigure just laughed and waved at them slightly.

"No, they didn't. They yelled at each other a bit, but that was all!" Tohru exclaimed as she walked into the Sohma's kitchen to put the items away for now.

Shigure blinked. "Only yelled a bit? Wow! You two are getting along a lot well now aren't you?"

"Shut up!" Both Kyo and Yuki said in unison, blushing madly. Shigure laughed and walked off into the kitchen to help Tohru, before either one of Kyo or Yuki started to beat him to a pulp.

Kyo sighed, took off his shoes at the front door, next to Tohru's and then walked up the stairs, going to his room. When he got half way up the stairs, he stopped and turned to Yuki whom was just getting his shoes off.

"Hey… Yuki?"

Yuki blinked and looked up at Kyo. "Hai?"

"Can… you and I talk later on? Out at your secret base?"

Yuki mentally smirked. He nodded to the neko. "O…kay." He raised a brow at Kyo, making it look like if Kyo had grown two heads. "I don't see why you'd want to talk to me, stupid cat."

Kyo growled and stomped up all the rest of the way up the stairs and into his room, slamming his door shut. Yuki grinned and chuckled lightly to himself. He pulled out his little black velvet box from his pocket. Shigure walked out from the kitchen and snuck into his office. Tohru came out from the kitchen afterwards and walked into the living room, just at the time Yuki opened the ring box and took the ring out, staring at it. Tohru gasped.

* * *

Kyo huffed and then sighed, sitting down on his bed. He pulled out his own little box and opened it up, staring down at the ring he had bought for Yuki. He smiled and blushed as the image of that rat poped into his head.

_Yuki..._

Kyo got up and tucked the ring in his pocket, leaving the box on his desk. He then went to his door and opened it, and started to walk down the stairs.

* * *

"Oh! It's beautiful! And you got it for Kyo-kun? That's so cute, Sohma-kun!"

Yuki blushed as Tohru clapped her hands, going on and on about how cute Kyo and himself would be together. Yuki shook his head softly. "I don't think he'd like me back though, but that's not going to stop me, Miss Honda." Tohru smiled and nodded.

"Yes! You should still tell him!"

Kyo blinked at the last part he heard from Tohru. He walked over to Yuki and Tohru, staring at the nezumi. Yuki blinked and stared back up at Kyo. Yuki quickly tucked the ring back in his pocket, forgetting to put it back in it's box.

"Let's go... to your Secret Base..."

"Alright..."

Yuki got up and smiled at Tohru, then went to the front door with Kyo and they both put their shoes on. They both then walked out to the front porch, Yuki closing the door behind them. Kyo sighed and headed off to Yuki's Secret Base, with Yuki behind him. Yuki and Kyo kept quiet on their walk to Yuki's Secret Base. Needless to say, they were both nervous.

When they reached Yuki's Secret Base they both stood there, quiet for the moment, till Yuki broke the silence.

"Um.. What did you want to talk to me about?..."

Kyo sighed and shook his head, then stared up at Yuki in his eyes. Yuki blinked and blushed softly, turning his head away from Kyo's gaze. Kyo then tucked his hand in his pocket, to pull out the ring he bought. He took a few steps towards the rat, took his left hand and slipped the ring he bought on Yuki's left ring finger. Yuki blinked and looked at Kyo, blushing even more. He then stared down at the ring. Yuki's eyes grew wide, and smirked, glancing up at Kyo whom was now staring down at the ground, blushing like a mad man.

"I... um.. I ah.."

He stopped when he heard Yuki laughing. He glanced up at the rat, trying to find out what was so funny. He watched as Yuki stopped laughing and pulled out something from his pocket. Yuki then took Kyo's left hand and slipped on a silver ring that looked just like his on his ring finger! Yuki grinned at Kyo and kissed him softly but yet so tenderly on his lips.

"I love you too, Kyo."

A goofy grin made it's way on Kyo's face. Yuki chuckled and took Kyo in his arms, hugging him tightly. He leaned forward like if he were to whisper something in the neko's ear, but instead he licked up Kyo's neck, making the cat shiver with enjoyment. Yuki grinned and hugged Kyo tighter, snuggling him almost. Kyo smirked and purred in Yuki's ear, nuzzling the side of his face with his nose. Yuki chuckled and started to pet Kyo on his head.

"Good Kitty."

Kyo pretened to meow and nuzzled Yuki again. Yuki just smiled and shook his head and then let go of his new lover.

"Let's get home. I bet Tohru and Shigure are wondering where we are so late at night."

Kyo pouted but then just nodded. "Alright."

So both the neko and nezumi walked back to the Sohma House, hand in hand. When they finaly reached the house, they both blinked as they found a note on the front door, hand writen by Shigure.

_**Hey there you two! Yes, Yuki and Kyo. I have decided to take little Tohru out to dinner with me, so that leaves you two home alone! Hehe, have a fun night you two naughty boys!**_

_**- Shigure**_

_**P.S.- And in case you two didn't know yet, I was the one whom was dressed up as the old man at the store at which you two bought your rings at. I knew you two loved each other from the start! Well, tata!

* * *

**_

_Ding-Dong!_

Hatori blinked as he answered the door, finding Tohru and Shigure standing there.

"What do you two want?"

Shigure grinned. "Oh we were out, eating dinner and I thought maybe it would be fun to come and stay over night with you, Hatori! How's that sound?"

Hatori sweatdropped but let them in anyways. "And why are you staying over night again?"

Shigure chuckled softly and leaned over to Hatori's ear, whispering to him. A wide smirk appeared on his face and just shook his head, walking out of the living room and into the hallway. "I'll let Momiji know you're here."

Shigure smiled and laughed as he sat down on the floor, Tohru sitting next to him. "What did you tell Hatori, Shigure?" Shigure shook his head. "Oh nothing, nothing!"

"Tohruuuuu!"

"Oh! Momiji!

"Hello Tohru."

"Oh, and Haru! Hello!"

"You're staying over night? That's wonderful! We can have a slumber party!"

Hatsuharu walked over to Shigrue and smiled down at him. "So.. I hear from Hatori, Kyo and Yuki are still at your house.. banging each other, huh?"

Shigure just laughed, shaking his head as a sign to shut up about it for Tohru and Momiji were present. Tohru blinked for a moment, then grew worried.

"Oh no! They're fighting! We should go stop them!"

Shigure sweatdropped and patted Tohru's shoulder. "No, no... They're not fighting.. just... having fun."

Tohru blinked, still not getting it. "Um... ok."

Shigure chuckled and shook his head, looking out from a nearby window in the living room of Hatori's house. Indeed, that Kyo and Yuki were about to behaving fun...

* * *

Yuki and Kyo both sweatdropped.

"That bastard... I will get him..."

Yuki chuckled and shook his head, wrapping his arm around Kyo's waist. "You know... being alone, just the two of us sort of turns me on..."

Kyo shivered when Yuki teasingly stroked his area with his hand. Yuki grinned and did it again, this time a bit more effectively. Kyo moaned softly then began to purr.

"Do you like that kitty?"

Kyo nodded.

Yuki grinned. "Does kittey want more?"

Kyo nodded again. Yuki chuckled and took his hand away from Kyo's area and grabbed his hand, dragging him up to his room.

(**AN:** **WARNING: AFTER THIS BOLD UPPER CASED TEXT IS WHERE THE LEMON BEGINS! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMONS, OR JUST CAN'T HANDLE IT... THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? NAH... JUST SCROLL DOWN TILL YOU SEE THE OTHER BOLD TEXT. START )**

Yuki grinned and pulled Kyo down onto his (AN: Yuki's) bed and climbed ontop of him. Kyo looked up at Yuki and blushed softly, but grinned back at the rat. Yuki chuckled and leaned down, kissing at Kyo's neck, making the neko moan softly. Yuki brought his hands up to Kyo's shirt, tugging at it to get it off. Finally he got Kyo's shirt off of him and tossed it to the side. Kyo gasped and moaned out in bliss as Yuki found and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it.

"Y-Yuki..."

Yuki mentaly grinned and kept sucking on Kyo's nipple, his free hands roaming around in Kyo's hair, then down his body, to his stomach and started stroking the cat's stomach. He let go of Kyo's nipple from his mouth and brought his lips with Kyo's. Kyo smiled and kissed Yuki back, bringing his own hands and roaming them in Yuki's hair. Yuki pulled away from the kiss and smirked down at Kyo. Yuki moved a hand down to Kyo's zipper and teasingly played with the zipper, then finally unzipped the cat's pants and took off Kyo's pants, tossing them to the side with Kyo's shirt.

Yuki pulled off Kyo's boxers, leaving the neko completely naked. Kyo pouted cutely.

"Not fair."

Yuki smiled and teasingly stroked Kyo's member. "What's not fair, love?"

Kyo purred and moaned softly. "I'm naked... while you're still fully dressed.."

Yuki grinned and sat up, unbottoning his shirt, from the bottom to the top, slowly running a finger up from his stomach to his chest, teasing Kyo still. This sight of Yuki turned Kyo on and made him moan, causing himself to feel a bit harder down south. Yuki chuckled softly and tossed his shirt to the side as well, when he finally got it off, then started unzipping his pants slowly and took them off in a seductive way, causing Kyo to grow even harder. Yuki grinned and took off his pants and boxer, and tossed them aside with his own shirt and Kyo's clothings. Kyo blushed a deep crimson as Yuki postioned both of them, Kyo's legs being spread out and Yuki being between them, lowering himself to Kyo's member. Yuki caught the glimsp of Kyo's deep red face and stopped, staring at him, to make sure if he wanted to go through with it or not...

Kyo looked at Yuki and nodded, motioning that he was okay with this. Yuki smiled and leaned down more, taking Kyo's member in his mouth. Kyo gasped and leaned his head back as he laid there on his back on Yuki's bed. Yuki began to suck on Kyo and move his head up and down, also using his tongue to trace around Kyo's member. Kyo moaned loudly, letting his hands roam into the rat's hair again. As Yuki got Kyo's blissful moans, he kept licking around Kyo's member, nipping at the skin softly, and teasingly sucked at the tip of Kyo's member, making him pre-cum. Kyo moaned louder, throwing his head back again.

"Oh.. Y-Yuki!"

Yuki mentaly smirked and still kept going.

"Ah! Y-Yuki! I-I'm gonna.. AH!"

The nezumi didn't get to finish as he released himself in Yuki's mouth. Yuki pulled his lips away from Kyo's member, but only to clean up the mess with his tongue, then swallowed it all. Kyo laid there, panting slightly, a smiled spread across his face. Yuki pulled himself up so his face was to Kyo's and smiled at him, kissing his cheek softly.

"Did you nejoy that, my kitten?"

Kyo purred and nodded. "Mhmm."

Yuki chuckled and nuzzled Kyo's cheek, then kissed down on Kyo's neck. Kyo smirked and flipped Yuki on his back, so now he was sitting ontop of the rat. Yuki looked up at Kyo and grinned at him, laying there letting Kyo do his work. Kyo grinned back at the prince and kissed down under Yuki's chin and on his neck, traveling down Yuki's chest to his stomach. Yuki kissed around Yuki's sensitive spots on his sides, making the nezumi laugh softly. Kyo then traveled his lips from Yuki's stomach, and took Yuki's member in his mouth, starting with what Yuki had done to him. The prince moaned and leaned his head back and bucked up his back a bit, as Kyo continued licking around the rat's member, moving his head up and down, sucking on Yuki's member rough enough to make the nezumi release faster then he did.

"Oh.. Kyo! I... I'm.. Kyo!"

Yuki released himself in Kyo's mouth, the cat swallowing up it all and chuckled, leaning up to Yuki's face and kissed him on his lips passionatly. Yuki gladly returned the kiss. When they parted, the two of them stared at each other, before Yuki spoke softly, breaking the silence.

"Kyo..."

"Hai, Yuki?"

"Take me..."

Kyo nearly fell off the bed after hearing that last part. "Nani? Are you sure?"

Yuki nodded and smiled up at Kyo. "Hai, I'm really sure..."

Kyo smiled back to Yuki and nodded. "Alright..."

Yuki pulled himself up and turned himself around so he was now on his hands and knees, while Kyo was now behind him, holding his member and carefuly entering inside of the prince. Yuki gasped and his eyes grew big as Kyo pushed inside of him. Kyo stopped for a moment to check on Yuki.

"Don't stop.. Oh, so big...Kyo.."

Kyo smirked softly. He nodded and kept pushing himself in Yuki till he couldn't enter the rat any farther. With that, he then withdrawed himself from Yuki and then pushed himself back in. He kept repeating this action, giong a bit faster each time.

"K-Kyo! Faster!"

Kyo did so. Kyo pushed inside and withdrawed from Yuki's entrance, making the rat scream out in pleasure and bliss.

"Ah, Kyo!"

Kyo smirked and reached in the front of Yuki and took Yuki's member in his free hand, pumping his member in the same time with his trusts in and out of Yuki. Yuki screamed out in pure bliss, calling Kyo's name over and over again. Kyo began to pant heavily and started trusting into Yuki a bit harder now along with faster as well. This made Yuki grip his bed sheets in his fists and scream out louder. They were both lucky they didn't have neighbors or they would be very embarrassed in the morning...

"Kyo!"

"Yuki!"

"AH!" They both screamed out, releasing at the same time and colapsing on the bed. Both the nezumi and neko were panting heavily, just laying there to gain some strength back. Finally Kyo got up, pulling himself out from Yuki and then laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around the rat's waist, pulling him into an embrace.

(**AN:** **END OF LEMON, YOU CAN READ HERE NOW.**)

Yuki smiled and and snuggled in Kyo's arms, resting his head on Kyo's chest. Kyo reached down and pulled the bed sheets up and over their naked bodies, up to their chests. Yuki smiled and nuzzled under Kyo's chin, before resting his head on Kyo's chest again.

"I love you Kyo..."

Kyo smiled.

"I love you too, Prince Yuki."

Yuki blushed at his nick name.

"You sound like those fan girls now."

Kyo chuckled and kissed the rat's forehead. "Maybe I should dress up in the girl's uniform and dance around chanting your name then. Why not join the Prince Yuki fan club since I am dating the sexy rat, hm?"

Yuki laughed and just laid there, enjoying being in his lover's arms. "That would be... a funny sight for sore eyes."

Kyo grinned and and kissed the top of Yuki's head. "Have a good nights sleep, Prince Yuki..." Kyo closed his eyes, yawning softly.

Yuki smiled and closed his eyes. "Sweet dreams, my kitten."

And so, both the nezumi and neko both fell asleep in each others arms... both the Cat and Rat, were together... forever.

* * *

Woot! Got the lemon done, but I also decided that I'm going to make another chapter soon about Shigure and Tohru's arrive home. Hopefully it will be funny when they come home in the morning to find Kyo and Yuki. Mwaha! Please leave good reviews! (smiles) See ya for now! Bye!


	3. AfterMath

Oh god... PSATs… Then to 3rd and 4th block afterwards… I had to take the PSATs in Mrs. Coughlin's room, and now I'm in her room for both 3rd and 4th period. Study Hall, then Computer Applications! Stuck in one room for the whole day. Ughh… Only time when I'm not in her room is B Lunch, which is in the middle of Study Hall. Well, now that I'm here in Study Hall, and cheering that I didn't have to go to my first two classes, I'm here typing up the aftermath of Cat & Mouse! Where Shigure and Tohru come home and… well, you'll just have to see what happens. Hehe. Enjoy!

(AN: Author Notes if any)

_Blah - _Thoughts (Except for the Chirp! part)

**_"Blah" _**- Flash Back/Remembering events

Fair Warning: Yaaaaaoooooiiiiii & Some Leeeeeemoooooonnn!

I d o n o t o w n F u r u b a ( F r u i t s B a s k e t ) a n d / o r i t ' s c h a r r i e s.

Sooooooooo doooooooooooooon't suuuuuuuuuuuuuue meeeeeeeeeeee!

Aftermath of Cat & Mouse

* * *

_Chirp, Chirp, Chirp!_

Kyo groaned as he woke up to the sound of birds chirping off into the woods near Shigure's house, sunlight coming in through Yuki's bedroom window and hitting on his face. Kyo normally wasn't a morning person, but this morning was different. He would be awaking by the side of his love. The one he wished to be with forever. Kyo smiled to himself and rolled onto his side, to face Yuki… but the nezumi wasn't there. Kyo blinked, in utter confusion of where his prince could have gone to.

Kyo blinked and sat up as he heard chuckling coming from the door way. His eyes set on a fully dressed rat.

"Good morning, my kitten."

Kyo smiled, in relief.

"Good morning, My Price." Kyo responded, with a very sexy smirk on his face. Yuki shivered slightly and walked over to his bed, where Kyo was, still naked under those covers he believed. Yuki grinned and pulled the covers off of Kyo – and yes in fact his body was still naked. Kyo meeped and grabbed the pillow he had his head on before and covered his lower self up.

"Ya mind? I'm naked here! Give me back my boxers!"

Yuki's eyes glanced over to the floor where Kyo's clothes were laying, next to his clothes he had worn yesterday. His eyes traveled back to the neko's crimson orbs.

"Nah…I don't think I will. I like you better when you're like this." Yuki grinned, reaching out his hand, only to have his finger trail down Kyo's chest and down to his stomach, stopping at where the pillow started its cover up on Kyo.

"There's so much one could do while in this state…"

Kyo blushed, but smirked as well, reaching his hand to take Yuki's teasing hand away from his stomach and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. Yuki smiled and took his hand away from Kyo's lip, only to have his lips brush against the neko's. Kyo let out a soft purring sound from the back of his throat, which Yuki loved when he did so. A cat's purr is always so adorable.

Yuki pulled away from the kiss, standing up, and smiled down at Kyo. "Get up, Love. Miss Honda and Shigure aren't home yet, and I was thinking about sneaking out for breakfast…"

"Alright." Kyo smiled, uncovering his lower body and stood up. Yuki grinned as he teasingly glanced over Kyo's body with his eyes. Kyo chuckled.

"Are you gonna stand there and mind rape me all morning… or are you gonna help me get dressed?"

Yuki blinked out of his trace to look up into lust filled crimson orbs. Yuki smirked.

"Sounds like fun…"

* * *

"Kyo-kun! Sohma-kun! We're home!" 

"Yukiiii, Kyoooo? You two didn't smash the house while we were gone, now did you? Or leave any messes around?" Shigure grinned and snickered at his last comment.

Tohru blinked, clueless of what Shigure meant by the last part. She just shrugged it off – just thinking Shigure was just being… well, Shigure!

"Maybe they went out somewhere Shi-"

"Y-Yuki!"

Tohru meeped and ducked behind Shigure. Shigure sweatdropped and patted Tohru's head softly. "It's alright Tohru… It's okay."

"Oh… Yuki! More!"

Shigure sweatdropped again, but chuckled, turning to face Tohru and covered her ears with his hands. "Children shouldn't listen, Little Tohru."

Tohru blinked, confused yet again on what he ment.

Shigure grinned and shook his head. Hopefully she'd understand some day…

* * *

"Yuki!" 

Kyo released himself in Yuki's mouth, Yuki lapping it all up, then swallowed, pulling his lips away from Kyo's member. Yuki grinned as he wiped his mouth and pulled himself up to meet a panting Kyo.

Kyo looked at Yuki and smiled, sitting up, to lean over towards the rat, who was now sitting beside him and kiss his lips softly. When they parted, Yuki bended down and picked up Kyo's boxer and pants, smiling lightly at him.

"We need to finish dressing you up, Kyo…"

Kyo nodded and smiled. "Yeah."

Yuki and Kyo got themselves up and got done with what they originally were trying to get done, before Shigure and Tohru got home. They weren't aware that the dog and sweet innocence Miss Honda, were home already, downstairs… heard almost half of what was going on between the nezumi and neko. Lucky for the both of them, Tohru wasn't all together with what was happening.

Shigure grinned and snickered behind his hands as Kyo and Yuki walked down the stairs. He couldn't help but giggle as the neko and nezumi tried to hide their feelings for each other from the two.

"Damn rat, I told you to stay out of my room! I'll punch you so hard next time – you'll go forward to next week!"

Yuki pretended a sigh.

"You're insults are just as lame as ever, stupid cat…"

"Why you little!-"

"Oh stop it you two!" Shigure almost fall over laughing so hard. His sides were hurting. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru sweatdropped and stared at the perverted dog.

"Are you okay, Shigure-san?"

"Oh, I'm fine Little Tohru! These two are just so funny!"

Kyo growled. "What are you talking about, you stupid mutt?"

Shigure stood up straight and grinned towards Yuki and Kyo.

"You think you two can hide your secret of loving each other, from me? Oh please."

Yuki and Kyo's jaws dropped in shock, while Tohru's dropped in delight.

"That's so wonderful! You two love each other! I'm so happy for you guys!"

Yuki and Kyo both smiled nervously at Tohru.

"Um... Thank you Miss Honda. We're glad you're alright with this."

Shigure chuckled. "Ah, but what of Kagura? She will have to take Kyo's head off for 'cheating' on her."

Kyo sweatdropped. "Shit… He's right."

Yuki smiled softly and hugged the cat. "Don't worry… We can figure something out…"

"Yeah, run away and bring you with me."

Yuki shook his head and chuckled. "Silly cat…"

And so… The rest of the day went on pretty well. Momiji and Hatsuharu came and visited later that afternoon. Momiji was playing around and keeping company for Tohru, as Yuki explained to Haru that he and Kyo were together – Haru just congratulating them both and saying he knew the day would come. Kisa came over later on that night to visit Tohru – which Tohru seemed to love the most about the day. Shigure mostly stayed in his office, working on his latest novel. Soon Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Haru, Kisa, and Momiji were all sitting down to eat dinner together – no arguments were being through around this time… fore the nezumi and neko were happy with each other.

**Øwari**

Okay! The ending is here, finally! Lol. I was actually thinking about doing a sequal, of when it's New Years and Kyo sees Kagura again – and Kagura has to take it in that Kyo is gay and with Yuki, and how will Akito think of it? Will poor Yuki be tortured? Find out in the sequal!


End file.
